Trials of Love
by Music lover3212
Summary: My life is pretty much normal with awesome friends and family, a decent class, a cool school, mutant ninja turtles, alien robots, a gang after me...okay, maybe not TOTALLY normal. 2k12 version. Donnie/OC and maybe Mikey/OC, Raph/OC, and Leo/OC. Credit for the title goes to my friend phoenix-LOL
1. Chapter 1: Beginning for the Weird

"You…are completely hopeless," I told my brother. No doubt he got distracted by something, most likely shoes.

Memphis shot a goofy, sheepish grin. "Sorry, _ma soer. _Thanks for covering for me."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Now, let's go home before Mom freaks." I started to walk away.

My brother hissed, and I turned to him. "Now what?"

"You see…Nico told me there was going to be a party at Andrew's—"

"And you want to go, right?"

He nodded and I sighed for what seems like the 100th time during this 8 minute conversation. "Fine, I'll cover for you _again_," he smiled, "if you do my science homework for a month."

His face fell. "A week," he argued.

"A week and a half," I smirked.

"…Fine"

"Pleasure doing business with you, big brother." I whipped out my phone from my pocket and pushed number 2. After a few seconds, I heard a feminine, "Hello?" with a thick French accent.

"Hi, Ma, I just wanted to tell you that I'm walking home by myself. You see, Memphis got a call saying that Nico has a terrible fever. So, by being the nice boy that he is, Memphis volunteered to take care of him," I said in my "sweet and innocent voice" before shooting my brother a sly grin and a wink. "So he might come home late."

"Ooh, zat's terrible. Okay, _mon amour,_ just be safe on ze road."

"I will, Mom. Love you, bye." I smirked widely again at my brother before jerking my head side to side. "That's how you," I snapped my fingers then pointed at him, "do it!"

He smiled at me. "Thanks a lot, sis. Aw, man, this party's gonna be awesome!"

I chuckled before playfully slapping him on the butt. "Now, go have fun, you punk." He was about to leave before turning to me, an anxious expression on his face. "Are you sure you'll be okay walking home by yourself, Norma-Jean?"

I smiled at him reassuringly. "Yeah, I'll be fine." His concern grew even more. "Trust me, _I'll be fine_."

His expression didn't change. "Okay, I'll have my phone with me. Text me when you get home." He pulled me into a tight hug, pushing my bouncy bangs up before placing a kiss on my forehead. "Be safe."

I reached into my backpack and pulled out my iPod, unfurling the headphones and placing one bud in my ear. "I will. Love ya—and don't get drunk."

Memphis chuckled before releasing me. I walked away and saw him watching me from under the lamppost. As soon as I was out of his seeing range, he ran towards the opposite direction.

I smiled and shook my head. I placed the other headphone in my ear while my iPod was on low so I can still hear. I pressed play and the song _"Kiss" _came on. I bopped my head slightly and my walk held a tinge of a hop. My favorite part of the song came and I couldn't resist singing it. _"You don't have to be rich, to be my girl. You don't have to be cool, to rule my world. Ain't no particular sign am I compatible with, I just want your extra time and your kiss," _I sang.

A chill ran up my spine and my scalp tingled. I have a feeling that I'm being watched, not anywhere around me, but above me. I glanced up and furrowed my eyebrows. _I'm being ridiculous. Why would someone be up a roof that needed no construction at 8:00 pm._ Whatever. I kept walking and soon, _"Teenage Dream" _was on. I resumed my little dance and started singing again. _"Imma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight. Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight."_

I quickly stopped my dance and started speed walking, the feeling that I was being watched was back again. I took a quick glance up toward another rooftop. _O-kay, I'm officially creeped out. _As soon as I finished that thought, something grabbed my arm and covered my mouth as I screamed, the noise muffled against the hand.

I opened my eyes (when did they close?) and saw a group of look-alike men around me, all keeping apathetic looks. I noticed that they all held some weird looking guns. I shut my eyes and didn't struggle. I was afraid that they would hurt me—kill me even. I'm doomed. Perhaps I was destined to die this way. I knew I was going to die, but not this young.

"Booyakasha!"

All of a sudden, two of the men were hit with nun-chucks. I was pushed to the ground and looked up to see one of my heroes fighting the man that was holding me with a bo-staff (1). He glared at his opponent before looking down at me, his brown/red eyes softening as he stared into my sapphires. He put his bo-staff behind his back, extending his hand in front of me. I took it and he pulled me up. "Are you alright?" he asked gently.

I smiled sweetly at him, showing off my teeth. "Yes, thank you—very much."

He ducked his head down, eyes scanning the ground and refusing to meet my gaze. "Y-you're welcome," he stuttered shyly. His shy state immediately melted when he grabbed my wrist, shoving me behind him. He grabbed his bo-staff, swinging it at the man.

While my hero was fighting, I felt four hands on my arms—two on my left and two on my right. No sooner after I was grabbed, two more people came. One was holding sais and the other had blades. The one with the blades turned to me. "You must leave now. We'll take care of them."

"But—"

The other one with the sais roughly pushed me. "Go!"

"But—" I began again before I felt a large hand on my shoulder. I turned and stared into the chocolate brown eyes of my second hero, his eyes glittering with gentleness and shining with a soft smile. "They're right. We'll be fine, and I can't let you get hurt," he said reassuringly.

After beating up the men, my first hero stood next to him. "Yeah, dudette, we'll take care of these nasty dudes," he said, sounding hyper after beating up people with nun-chunks.

I hesitated before running, letting my heroes take care of these men. This has got to be the scariest and weirdest night of my life.

* * *

**1.) I forgot to mention that the boys are in the shadows ^^;**

**Casey will be in this story, just a heads up. Please vote on my poll.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Night Gone Wrong

It was 1:54 pm. No doubt that the announcements would come on. I'm so hungry. Last night's event kept my mind busy the whole day and I didn't dare tell my family about it—especially Memphis. They would have been freaking out if I told them and Dad would have charge a case since he's a cop and Mom's a lawyer.

_**Beeeeep!**_

And there's the bell. _"Good afternoon, students. Don't forget to come watch tonight's showcase. Plus, art club has been canceled for today and blah, blah, blah."_

I glanced down at my sketchbook. Taking up most of the space were the silhouettes of my heroes, all four doing poses with their weapons. I sighed before closing my sketchbook, feeling a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see one of my best friends Lillian, or Lily for short.

Lily's a country girl who hid her accent like me, but she'll use it once in awhile for fun. She's a happy-go-lucky girl who never has a single bad thought—though, if you push her last button, she has a scary temper. She has shoulder length, straight, strawberry blond hair with side swept bangs. Her hazel eyes bubble with enthusiasm, as well as her bright colored clothes.

"NJ, what's wrong? You've been spaced out all day," she asked in concern.

Her voice broke my thoughts. I turned to her and flashed my fake but convincing smile that I use most of the time. "I'm fine, Lily."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Sugah, you know you could tell me anythin'," she said softly, letting her accent come out.

As much as I love Lily and hate lying to her, I couldn't tell her the truth. She would freak and scold me for not telling her. "I know, Lily. But I'm fine, trust me."

She pursed her lips before nodding, knowing I didn't want to discuss it anymore. "Okay, whatever you say."

"_All bus riders are dismissed,"_ the announcer lady said.

Lily and I rose from our seats, grabbing our book bags and trying to get around the sea of students. Once we got outside, we heard voices calling out our names. "Lily, Norma-Jean!"

Lily and I turned to see Penelope and Jeanette running towards us.

Those two are my two other best friends. Jeanette is a Hispanic with curly/wavy brown hair that ends mid-back and gray eyes. We call her the leader of the group because she keeps us under control when in a crisis. Plus, she has everything a leader could be: confident, brave, and cool under pressure. But she's not really uptight and loves to have a good time.

Penelope, or Penny for short, is the calmest in our group. She has so much patience that you didn't think was possible in a human. She's an Italian girl with short black hair that curls in the end and is a little past the shoulders with almond, mocha brown eyes. Although the calmest, she always has the last laugh—especially with our enemy, Kim.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Lily yelled.

Penny gave a cool smile and shrugged. "The sky." We all laughed (yes, we're corny like that). "Just playing. Nah, I just got out of dance."

"Yeah, we can tell with that cherry face," Lily joked.

Jeanette and I shook our heads with a smile before she turned to me. "Anyways, Norma, we came to ask if you wanted to go out with us tonight."

I mentally tensed. I was still kind of shaken up about last night and I was afraid that something would happen again. But then I looked on the positive side. Last night, I was alone—but this time, I have my friends. I guess I could go, so long I have my eyes and ears peeled. "Sure," I said with a single nod and smiled, "what time?"

"At 8:30. We'll come pick you up."

"Cool."

All of a sudden, a siren went off, making us momentarily deaf. We turned and saw one of the gym teachers, Mr. Smith, behind us with a bullhorn. "If you ladies are done with your love-fest, get your scrawny little butts on the bus!" he yelled.

"Yes, sir," Penny said before muttering, "bastard."

We all giggled before going our separate ways, except for me and Jeanette since we ride the same bus. We plopped down on the nearest empty seat. "So, we got any plans for tonight?" I asked.

Jeanette shook her head. "Not that I know of. Penny just asked me and I said yeah. I guess we're just gonna walk around and hang."

Suddenly, Kim came on the bus with mascara running down her face. She gave me a glare, but she gave the brunette an even nastier one. Jeanette gave her a smug look before Kim dashed to the back of the bus.

Kimberly, or Kim, McAddams is the "queen bee" of this school. She's your typical mean girl who's rich and popular. She has golden blond hair and ice blue eyes. People say she's always been jealous of me because she started harassing me after she heard me sing. Anyway, the girl got into this school because of her parents' money and she is completely talentless.

"What happened to Kim?" I asked. I don't care about her feelings, but if she's upset about something, I have to congratulate the person who did something horrible to her.

The Hispanic laughed. "Penny, _that's _what happened."

I smirked. "What'd she do?" I asked, referring to both Kim and Penny.

She tsked. "Kim started calling Penny a talentless faker and shit. After she finished ranting, Penny said, 'At least I don't look like a life size Barbie slut who got in here using her 'daddy's' money.'"

We both laughed before I spoke up. "Of course we both know she's crying for attention."

Jeanette rolled her gray eyes before looking into my blues. "Yep. Just to make Penny look like the bad guy."

I rolled my eyes too, saying, "Whatever." The bus jerked to a stop, and I got up from my seat. "Well, I'll see you tonight. Later."

"Later."

I walked down the steps of the bus quickly, since only 5 other students lived here. Luckily, my house was only a three minute walk. We're not exactly a rich family, but we're not poor either. I guess we're upper middle class 'cause, like I said before, Dad's a cop and Mom's a lawyer. Turning my backpack to grab my house key, I unlocked the door, tossing my book bag onto the seat next to the entrance. "Hello?" I asked, making my way towards the kitchen.

Red hair was sticking out of the pantry before Mom poked her head out, sapphire eyes filled with love and cerise lips curved into an endearing smile. She came out of the pantry to embrace me tightly, placing big, sloppy kisses on my face. "_Bonjour, mon amour, _how was zee school?"

I smiled. Mom must have gotten out early today. "Where's Memphis?" I asked, looking around.

Mom's face darkened with a scowl, crossing her arms in exasperation. "He got detention—again."

My shoulders slumped as I tossed my head back, rolling my eyes. "What'd he do this time?"

"Talked back to zee teacher."

This boy will never learn, will he? I bet my electric guitar that he's going to ask me to cover for him—_again_—while he sneaks out. As if reading my thoughts, Mom said, "Zat boy will never learn, no?"

I smiled at her. "Of course not, Ma."

We both laughed before Mom shot me a warm smile. "Do you have any homework, _ma chérie?"_

I shook my head. "Not today, Ma. Is it okay if I go out with friends tonight?"

"Of course, _ma fille_. I will call to check up on you."

I gave her a peck on the cheek before leaving the kitchen, stopping in the living room to stare at our recent family photo. I stood on the right and Memphis stood on the left, both of us flashing smiles. Dad was holding my shoulders and Mom was holding Memphis'. Everyone says I got my beauty from my mom. We both have crimson hair, a heart shaped face, an hourglass body, cerise lips, long eyelashes, and large, sapphire eyes. But I have my dad's features like my wavy hair, small nose, and small lips. And they say Memphis got his good looks from Dad, which is kind of true. They both have black hair, brown eyes, a muscular build, short hair, and chiseled faces. But he does have some of Mom's features, such as straight hair, thin lips, and medium sized noses.

I smiled at the picture of my family before rushing up the stairs and to my room, throwing myself on my bed. I never did put my sketchbook away so I opened it to the page where I drew the four boys who saved me. My main question was: who were they?

* * *

I was just lying in my bed on my back, lazily but harmoniously strumming my acoustic guitar.

_Ding-Dong!_

I blinked while I stopped playing. I glanced up at my wall clock to see it was 8:30. I gently placed my guitar in the corner of my room before zipping my converse boots up. I grabbed my "going out" bag and put my phone in my back pocket. While passing the rooms, I lightly turned Memphis' bedroom door knob—only to find it locked. I shook my head before making my way down the stairs. "Mom, Dad, I'm leaving now," I shouted.

"Okay, sweetheart," Dad replied from the living room, NFL on blast. "Make sure you have your phone!"

"Yes, Daddy," I said back, heading towards the door.

I grabbed the knob and pulled open the door, revealing my three friends. "Heeey~!" I said.

"Heeey~!" they yelled back, us laughing while I shut the door. It's always been a joke of ours to say "hey" like that because Kim and her fake friends talk like that (1).

We only walked a couple of blocks, talking, laughing and making fun of Kim. All of a sudden, I heard a "psst". I furrowed my eyebrows in annoyance as I glanced to the side. "Ugh, excuse me, guys." I ran back to the corner of the last block we passed and saw my brother.

"What do you want, Memphis?"

He whipped his head side to side. The New York night isn't as busy as it is during the day, so not a lot of people were out. "Do Mom and Dad know I'm out?"

"No, they think you just locked yourself in your room." He opened his mouth to say something, but I beat him to it. "And don't even _think _about asking me to cover for you. I love you, bro—but even _I _don't know an excuse of how you aren't in your room."

"Norma-Jean!" I heard Jeanette yell.

"Look, I gotta go. The only thing I have to say is: don't get caught."

He gave me a fist bump before shooting me an apprehensive look. "Thanks, I might need all the luck I can get."

I gave him a single nod before sprinting towards my friends. I skidded to a stop in front of them, giving them a goofy smile. "Sorry, guys, I had to deal with the idiot."

"What did he do this time?" Penny asked.

"The usual, Penny, got in trouble for getting a detention and, of course, he wants me to cover for him."

The raven haired girl sighed and shook her head with a smile. "Whatever. Let's get going now."

A loud squeal pierced the night air, and Jeanette covered her ear. "Ow, Lily, don't squeal in my ear!"

Lily gave her a sheepish smile and giggled nervously. "Sorry, Jeanette, but it's Kendall!"

I looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Hey, Kendall, what's up?"

The boy turned and smiled, making his way towards us. Kendall is one of our guy friends and is in my English class. He has dirty blond hair and green eyes. We've known him since middle school when we saved him from dating Kim.

"Hey, girls, how are you doing?" he asked.

"Fine," we answered before I smiled at him. "Kendall, it's been awhile."

Kendall furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you talking about, Norma? We just hung out today in English."

"My point exactly!" I exclaimed cheerfully, spreading my arms. "Now, give me a hug!" Without giving him a chance to reply, I hugged him.

I felt him hesitantly put his hands on my back while I slowly and lightly moved my hand towards his back pocket. I pulled away and beamed at him with my hands behind my back. "O-kay, I'll, uh, see you guys later!" He waved and walked away, very confused.

I turned back to my friends, my smile still on my face and hands still hiding. "Alright, guys, dinner's on me."

Lily raised an eyebrow, although, I don't blame her. After we left my house, we thought about eating—but neither of us had any money. "But I thought you said you didn't have any—"

"I took his wallet," I said with a smirk, pulling out Kendall's wallet from behind my back. They all had on amused smiles while shaking their heads. I shrugged. "I'll pay him back the next time I see him. Now, let's go eat!"

Luckily, we didn't have to walk far because we only passed two apartment buildings before finding a pizza joint. We ordered a large pizza and four sodas. Half of the pizza was pepperoni, for me and Jeanette, and the other half was pineapple, for Penny and Lily.

"So, how'd you do in art class?" Lily asked me.

I was chewing on my slice of pepperoni pizza so I held up a finger, a gesture signaling for her to wait. After I swallowed, I answered her and shot a smile. "I passed, like always."

Jeanette rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Dance, art, instrument, and singing classes—what _haven't _you passed?"

"Science," Penny smiled.

"Hey!" I objected. A few seconds passed before I tossed my head slights to the side with a lazy grin. "Yeah, you're right."

We all laughed and killed the rest of our pizza. Kendall had 40 bucks in his wallet and the total for our food was $34.50. "Keep the change," I told the waiter once he came for the bill. He seemed like a year or two older than us.

"Thanks," he said half-heartedly. He looked up at me and did a double take, blushing and his eyes going wide like every guy does the first time they see me. "Uh…I mean, are you sure, miss? That's a little over than what I usually get." His cheeks flushed a little more when he realized he embarrassed himself in front of a gorgeous girl like me. I'm not cocky, but I know I'm pretty, and it's not wrong to state the truth.

"Aw, for such a handsome and muscular boy like you, you deserve more than what you're getting," I purred flirtatiously, smiling seductively as I gave him a wink. His blush deepened and he slowly backed away with the bill and cash, only to stumble on a chair since he kept his eyes on me the whole time. His face showed humiliation when he heard me giggle and ran inside the restaurant, completely flustered.

"Okay, why do that?" Jeanette asked with a slight laugh as we all slid out of our seats.

I shrugged with a smile. "It's just fun seeing guys like that. Hey, at least he wasn't cocky."

The brunette gave a quick half smile. "True," she agreed.

"NJ," Lily began, looking at her phone before looking at me, "I gotta go. If I don't finish my biology homework, I'm dead." As soon as she said that, she ran home.

Jeanette hissed when she realized how late it was. "Yeah, I have to go too. I have to practice that piano song Mr. Perry gave us. I'll see you guys tomorrow!" she said, shouting at the last part and waving because she already ran.

I tensed before looking at Penny, who was looking at her watch. "9:30. I better leave too. I have to practice my lines for acting class."

She was about to leave when I grabbed her wrist. Last night still traumatized me, and I'm really scared of staying by myself. "Uh, do you think it's cool if I come?" I asked nervously.

"I don't know, NJ…"

"Or I can spend the night at your house," I persisted, desperate to have a companion with me.

"It's a school night, NJ. I'm pretty sure my parents'll say no," Penny said, gently tugging my hand off her wrist. She took two steps forward before turning to me, shooting an apathetic look. "Give me back my watch," she said monotonously with her hand out.

I gave her an apologetic expression and returned her watch. Penny put it back on her wrist and raised an eyebrow at me. "Okay, Norma, what's up?"

I remained silent, debating on whether or not I should tell her. I finally decided. "Nothing. Go. I…I'm sorry."

She furrowed her eyebrows in concern before she left, me watching her retreating figure.

I tucked a piece of my bangs back into place and bit my lip. I looked around cautiously before I grabbed my bag and left. I walked three blocks and so far, everything was good, right?

Wrong.

Just as I finished walking the third block, gang members came out—all wearing leather jackets, ripped jeans, and they were in their late 20's, some of them holding pipes. Fear coursed through my veins as I gasped, grasping my hands. They started walking towards me and I walked backwards. Soon enough, my back was against the wall of a nearby building.

The one who I assumed was the leader smirked. "Well, well, looks like we have a good one here tonight," he said, putting his hands on either side of my head. He moved his hands down to my waist. "Now, if you'll be a good little girl, this will be quick and you won't get hurt," he threatened, pulling up the hem of my shirt.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I struggled. "No!"

Suddenly, he was knocked to the ground and groaning. In front of me was a familiar figure holding a staff in a protective and fighting position. Again, I couldn't see him, but I gasped. "You," I whispered in amazement.

His gentle eyes locked with mine. "You're not hurt, right?"

"Barely, if it wasn't for you."

His eyes were then clouded with shyness, but our moment ended when the rest of the gang came towards us. "You shouldn't have done that," one of them growled.

My hero got back into position before two voices spoke up. "Don't do something that you'll regret."

"Or lose against."

My three other heroes came, holding their weapons in their hands. "Now, we can do this the easy way, "the one with the sais began, "or my vote, the hard way."

The gang members held their place before charging towards them with their pipes.

It was chaos. The one with the blades was blocking hits from two of the hoodlums before giving them a low kick. The other with the sais swiftly dodged a punch before sticking his weapons into his opponents extended arms, flipping him into another member. The last one jumped up, twirling his nun-chucks and hitting a few of the members with them.

All of a sudden, I was picked up by the waist. I screamed and struggled when I found out it was the leader. One of my protectors was fighting as well, but stopped when his opponent fell and heard my scream. He ran towards us and swiftly jumped, suddenly in front of us than behind.

He held his bo-staff in front of the hoodlum. "Release her," he said darkly, which shocked me. Even though I hardly know him, it doesn't sound right. When we talked, he was gentle and shy—but here he was, completely furious with my captor. Does my safety really have that much of an impact on him (2)?

My captor laughed, and it was an annoying motion since I was over his shoulder. "Look at that. The prince wants to rescue his princess, but you can't save her if she's dead."

All three of us were standing near a dumpster, so the leader rapidly spun us and banged my head against the dumpster, _hard_. The last thing I saw was my hero charging towards us with his bo-staff tightly in his hands before darkness overcame me.

* * *

**A/N: Today's my birthday, but I'm giving you all a present anyway :) Please alert me if any of the TMNT characters are OOC, I want to get them right.**

**1.) Get used to the cornyness of this groups' sense of humor, they're that lame XD**

**2.) I'm gonna base Donnie's love life on what I see of him. He seems like the kind who's shy around his crush (of course, the Donnie/April thing), yet protective of her (Monkey Brains).**

**Read, review, fav, alert, and vote on my poll. **


	3. Chapter 3: My Heroes Are Turtles?

I felt something stroking my lips when I came to. A moan escaped me from the pain when I heard a voice. "Guys, she's waking up!"

I could hear heavy footsteps, but at the same time, I couldn't. My eyes twitched before I opened them, my vision a bit blurry before it cleared and I saw large reptilian…things (1). I sat up as a scream left my throat and I backed away, only to find myself blocked against the wall from the subway bench I was sitting on.

"No, no, don't scream! We're not going to hurt you," a reptile in a blue bandana said.

"You took a pretty hard blow. Are you alright?" one with a purple bandana asked. I went wide eyed as I stared long and hard into his brown eyes, immediately recognizing them. Then I started laughing.

"Maybe that blow hit her a little _too_ hard," another one in an orange bandana commented after a minute.

"Yeah, she makes _you _seem sane, Mikey," the one in a red bandana replied as I continued to laugh.

"Hey!" "Mikey" yelled.

I stopped laughing and just smiled. "I get it. I'm being punked, right?"

"I can assure you it is not a trick," an elderly voice said with a slight Japanese accent. A large rat in a red robe came in.

"Come again?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Clean out your ears and open your eyes. This ain't a joke, princess," Red bandana said, annoyed (2).

I narrowed my eyes, but ignored the comment. "Raph!" Blue bandana yelled.

I looked at the four reptiles and rat. Then I shrugged. "Alright then."

The reptiles blinked, but the rat seemed unfazed. "Y…You're not scared?" Purple bandana asked in shock.

Looking at the five of them, they all looked real. Not in a costume or wearing make-up, just straight up real. "I go to a performing arts school," I began. "There are kids there who know their make-up really well that no one would be scared if they saw a student walking around with a half eaten face."

They all gave disgusted/weird looks at that, save for the rat. "So, like, you won't tell anybody us, right?" Mikey asked anxiously.

"Yeah, cause a girl who looks like that is _really _trustworthy," Raph commented sarcastically.

"Raphael!" the rat warned in a fatherly tone.

I got up and walked around Raph, his green eyes watching me with great caution. I stopped circling him and smirked. "Even if I did tell, what are _you _gonna do about it," I challenged.

"I'll tell ya what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna—" He reached into his waistband, but only grasped air. "What the—" He cut off again before turning to face me.

I shot him a wide smile as I pulled out his sais from behind my back. He glared at me and roughly snatched them back, whipping his head to scowl at the three other reptiles, who straightened up for trying to cover up their laughter.

The rat came towards me with an impressed look on his face. "Your hands are very skillful, aren't they?"

I nodded before Blue Bandana spoke. "Yeah, that was impressive."

"Thanks…giant reptilian things."

"Better than frogs or lizards," Mikey muttered to Purple Bandana.

"Hey, that was before I knew you guys!" a female voice retaliated. I looked over the rat's shoulder to see a girl who looked to be a year older than me. She had short, ginger hair with spiky bangs. She wore a yellow headband and her hair was in a ponytail. She had large, almond blue eyes with curved eyelashes. She wore a yellow and white shirt with a 5 on it and black long sleeves. She also had leggings on with booty shorts and black boots with knee light blue striped socks.

She looked at me and beamed. "Oh, you're awake! That's a relief! By the way, I'm April—April O'Neil."

The rat bowed. "I am Hamato Yoshi Splinter; a pleasure."

Blue Bandana put his hands on his waist and gave me a look that looks like Jeanette when she's leading. "I'm Leonardo, but call me Leo."

"Hey, girly, Michelangelo's the name, but you can call me Mikey," Mikey said with an excited face on.

"Raphael," Raphael said blankly, glaring at me.

Purple Bandana rolled his eyes before turning to me. "You can call him Raph."

"Or Hothead," I smirked, causing all three of them to chuckle—except for Raph, who glared at me harder.

Purple Bandana looked at me again, his eyes gentle and shy. "I-I'm Donatello, but you can call me Donnie if you want."

My eyes scanned all six of them before I went back to Donnie, smiling. "Norma-Jean Beauregard," I introduced.

I don't know if Donnie thought I wouldn't notice, but I saw him blush and his eyes went somewhat dreamy. "Wow, that's a really pretty name." A soft smile curled on his face.

I smiled at him. "Thanks." He blushed harder and looked down, shuffling his foot with a small smile.

I saw something gleam on the floor and I picked it up. It was my phone and I checked the time. "Oh, crap!" I yelled, putting a hand in my bangs.

They all became alert. "What's wrong?" April asked, face showing worry.

"Eet's late! My mom eez going to kill me!" Panic flooded my entire body as my accent came out. "I better go!" I said quickly, grabbing my book bag and attempting to run.

Unfortunately, I couldn't when I felt a hand on my wrist. "Slow down, dudette!"

I looked back at Mikey with furrowed eyebrows. "What?" I asked, annoyed.

Splinter came forward. "You are still injured," he reasoned.

"I'm fine," I argued, but then I felt a sharp pain in my head. "Ow!" I winced, holding my head with my free hand.

"Also, it is much too dangerous around this time," Splinter continued. "Perhaps it would be better if one of the boys went with you."

"Me," Donnie hastily said. He regained himself. "I mean…I'll go with her."

Splinter looked at him for awhile before nodding. "Very well, Donatello. You will go to make sure she returns home safely."

"_Hai_, Sensei," he saluted before turning and gesturing for me to follow him as he walked off.

I picked up my bag and turned back to the group. "It was nice meeting you all," I said politely as I waved.

They all waved back and said words of departure—except for Raph, who was just glaring at the floor with his arms crossed and mumbling.

I rolled my eyes with a smile before following Donnie. "You all set?" he asked once I reached him.

I nodded. "Yeah. Are you sure we'll be safe?"

"Positive."

I walked past him. "Really? How are we gonna be safe if you're unarmed?"

"I'm not. I—" he cut off when he reached a hand behind his back, grasping air. "Huh?" He turned to me and saw that I was holding his bo-staff with a large pearly smile.

He smirked, shaking his head and rolling his eyes before taking his staff back. "Whatever. Let's just go," he said in amusement. We walked around a bit longer and in front of us were stairs. Donnie moved out of my way and gestured to the stairs. "Ladies first."

Well, this was new to me. "_Merci, chérie_," I thanked to tease him. I climbed up the stairs, completely missing the deep blush on his face.

* * *

We just got out of the sewer (which I didn't know we were under…ew) (3) and I was about to walk when Donnie snagged my wrist. I looked at him. "What?" I questioned before catching on immediately after I asked. "Oh, right. People will freak if they saw a giant reptile thing."

"Turtle, actually," he corrected before crouching in front of me. "Get on my back."

"Uh…okay." I did just that and I felt heat on my arms that were wrapped around his neck and near his face.

"Hold on," he instructed. I gripped his neck tightly—but not too tight to choke him—when he jumped on a fire escape and onto a rooftop. "Where do you live?" he asked.

"6 blocks up north then make a left," I said, pointing my finger to each direction I said.

We spent the rest of the walk(?) jumping from roof to roof. Pretty soon, we were at my neighborhood and I pointed at my house. Donnie took me off his back and carried me bridal style, jumping onto one more roof before sliding down on my rooftop and landing like a cat on my balcony.

"Well, we're here," Donnie said, sounding disappointed.

I gave him a smile that I hoped was reassuring. "Looks like it." I suddenly lost grip on my backpack and it fell to the floor, scattering my stuff.

"Oh, let me help," Donnie suggested when I started picking up my things. After handing me back my phone and a few music sheets, he froze on my sketchbook. "Is this suppose to be us?" he asked, showing me my drawing of him and the other three turtles drawn as shadows with their weapons, each making a pose.

I smiled then chuckled. "Yeah. Ever since you guys saved me last night, you all were stuck in my head all day today. I was just so focused on wondering who you guys were."

Donnie smiled. "Well, you got your answer."

The smile was still on my face. "Tell you what: tomorrow's Friday, so how about I come over so we can all hang out."

"Yes!" he yelled enthusiastically, an arm pumping up in the air. I giggled and he blushed before regaining himself. "Uh…I mean, yes. We all would like that very much."

My smile grew so it showed my teeth. "Cool; very cool. I'll see you guys at 2:35." I turned to go inside before turning back to Donnie. "Oh, and one more thing." I closed the distance between us and kissed him on the cheek.

He froze once my lips touched him and I felt warmth under my lips, indicating that he was blushing—hard. It felt…weird kissing turtle skin, but a good weird! It was scaly, of course, but it was also calloused and, at the same time, soft. I pulled back and met his dazed brown eyes. A gentle and small smile made its way to my face. "That was a thank you for saving me twice."

Normally, I'm not one to do things like that, kissing guys just 'cause they helped me. But I do owe the turtles for saving me, especially Donnie because he was the first one to help my both times (4).

"Well, goodnight," I said softly, heading towards the doors of my balcony. I turned on the lights, shut the doors, tossed my bag to the floor, plopped down on my bed and sighed, feeling exhausted about the events that happened today. I heard Donnie's light footsteps on my roof until I couldn't hear them anymore, indicating that he left.

"Ah ha!" a voice yelled, revealing Memphis as he slammed the door of my closet open.

I straightened up from my bed in shock. "What are you doing in my room?!" I demanded angrily, though I was internally scared if he saw Donnie.

"Why did you come home late?" It wasn't a question. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, waiting for me to answer.

Crap. "Uh…I lost track of time with the girls," was my lame excuse. Though, I found a way to change the subject. "And Mom and Dad won't find out about me coming home late, unless you want them to find out you were sneaking out while you were grounded," I said with a smirk. Like I always say: when the going gets tough, manipulate them.

Memphis looked shocked, but his face quickly contorted to frustration. "Damn you, sis!" he yelled in exasperation before stomping towards my door. His hand froze on the knob. "Who was he?" he asked, more softly this time.

"Who?"

"Who was the boy that dropped you off?"

"Why do you ask?" I questioned, panic beginning to rise in my body.

"Because I couldn't see him and I'm worried if he's dangerous."

I almost let out a sigh of relief. "He's a friend at my school. Since the girls left and he saw me alone, he offered to walk me home to make sure I would be safe." At least it wasn't a _total _lie.

Memphis sighed sadly. "I'm sorry for lashing out at you, NJ. You know I just really care about you. You're my little sister and I love you. Don't worry about me telling Mom and Dad. You always had my back, so now I have yours."

I smiled. "Thanks, bro. Now, get out. I have to change into my PJ's."

"Alright, alright," he chuckled. "Way to ruin the moment, Norma-Jean. Night."

"It's what I live for," I huffed with feign pride. "Night," I said back, him closing my door.

After changing and brushing my teeth, I went under my covers. All the curiosity of the heroes who saved me was lifted, and I get to hang with them tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Phew, this took **_**forever**_**! Please vote on my poll.**

**1.) I decided to throw in the humor that the TMNT 2012 always had. The people there just **_**don't know **_**what the TURTLES are, and I laugh at their stupidity when they're obviously turtles.**

**2.) I decided that I should make Raph not like NJ. I figured it will be a nice change for once and show how their relationship will grow in the meantime.**

**3.) For some reason, I think the lair and the sewers don't stink. The turtles and Splinter I understand, but I never saw April show any retaliation of the smell. In "New Girl in Town", Mikey said it does stinks, but worse than usual. I believe it was only that specific place where they were searching for Snakeweed's lair.**

**4.) I know that I put Mikey as the hero who saved Norma-Jean from the Kraang in the first chapter, but he just destroyed one droid. Donnie was the one who damaged the ones who were holding her captive.**


End file.
